An Interesting Kind of Love
by krillball6
Summary: Heyz Everyone! This is a LettyJessie paring. Don't like? Don't read! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

****Hey peoples. This is a new fic of mine. I think it will be a little more then a couple chapters. I am going to start off at the end of TFATF and do it they way I want it. I hope you like it. Please R&R or e- mail me at krillball6@hotmail.com. I need to know what you think of it. I know this is going to be a weird couple. Tell me if you like it!****  
  
"DOM!" Brian yelled getting out of his car and running to what used to be a car.  
  
Dom breathes heavily and then says, "That's not what I had in mind,"  
  
Brain just stares as Dom climbs out of the "car". He hears sirens. He looks at where he thinks there coming from. Then he looks back at Dom. He takes out his keys and gives them to Dom.  
  
"You know what you doing?" Dom asked taking the keys from Brian.  
  
"I owe you a ten second car."  
  
Dom nods at his friend then walks away to the orange Supra.  
  
Brian watched as Dom pulls away. Then something happened. Something that made him catch his breath. Dom stopped the car!  
  
"Come on," Dom said out his window.  
  
Two weeks later  
  
"Dom wake up," Letty said just waking up herself.  
  
"Why?" Dom groaned rolling away from Letty.  
  
"Because you have to get up for breakfast,"  
  
"What if I don't want breakfast. What if I want to stay her with you?" Dom asked turning over to Letty, kissing her neck.  
  
"Well I want to get out of this bed and besides today we have to work,"  
  
"Fine then, I'll get up,"  
  
"Good, I will be downstairs if you need me," Letty said leaving the room.  
  
"Hey Letty. How's it going?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Oh the same as the last time you asked me Jess," Letty said smirking at Jesse who was blushing now.  
  
"Well I just wanted to know!" Jess complained.  
  
"Ya well you don't need to ask me 24-7,"  
  
"Ya I know,"  
  
"So Mia what's for breakfast?" Letty asked.  
  
"Oh just some eggs and bacon. You want some?" Mia asked.  
  
"Sure,"  
  
"Can you go ask Dom if he wants some?" Mia asked.  
  
"If I want what?" Dom asked entering the kitchen.  
  
"If you want some eggs and bacon," Mia said.  
  
"Ya of course! You know how I like right?" He asked.  
  
"Well of course Dom you are like my older brother!" Mia laughed.  
  
"Ya ya," Dom said.  
  
An hour later  
  
"So Jess what are doing?" Letty asked walking into Jesse's "office".  
  
"Oh I am just trying to make Dom's car faster," He said not looking away from the computer screen.  
  
"Why? He is going to win all the races he goes to anyways Jess."  
  
"It's something for me to do. Well it's something I can do without my A.D.D kicking in."  
  
"Oh," Letty said regretting she said that.  
  
"Hey it's ok, I am ok with talking about it," Jess said getting up bumping into Letty, "oh god I am sorry Letty. I didn't mean it do that,"  
  
"Hey it's ok. I know it's too small in here for more than one person," Letty said lifting up Jesse's chine so they were face to face.  
  
Then something happened. They both didn't know what it was. Something happened in them. A spark maybe? Whatever it was it happened because the next thing they knew they were slowly going for each other's mouths. When they connected it was like magic. It was like the first kiss they ever had shared together. They slowly opened their mouths. Jesse's rough tough licked Letty's lips, pleading for entry. Once Letty parted her lips Jessie's tough went in Letty's mouth. They both moaned at what they were feeling. They both started to explore each other's mouths. It felt like heaven.  
  
"Letty!" Dom yelled.  
  
"Oh god!" Letty yelled stopping the kiss and turning to the door.  
  
"Letty!" Dom yelled again, "Where are you?"  
  
"What was that?" Letty asked locking the door so no one would come in.  
  
"I, I don't know," Jess said, blushing and looking down..  
  
"Well, you kissed me and I kissed you back! I don't know what happened. Do, do you like me Jess?" Letty asked waiting for the next couple of words she knew could change her life forever. 'Do I like him?'  
  
"Letty, I," Jesse was saying when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Yo Letty you in here?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yes," She said unlocking then opening the door,"  
  
"Why didn't you answer me?" He asked giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Because I was trying to talk to Jesse about something," She said.  
  
"About what? Jess?" Dom asked holding Letty in his strong arms.  
  
"Oh nothing really she wanted to talk to someone," Jess said.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me?" He asked.  
  
"You were working. I didn't to get in the way," She lied.  
  
"You never get in the way," Dom said turning and leaving with Letty. Just before she left she looked at Jesse and gave him a look that said "we will finish this later".  
  
At Dom's Place That Night  
  
"Jesse?" Letty asked pocking Jesse in the back.  
  
"Ow. Oh hey Letty, what?" He asked.  
  
"We need to talk. Outside," She said.  
  
"K," Jesse said.  
  
When they were outside Letty said, "Jesse do you like me?"  
  
"Letty, how can I not like you? You are hot, sweet and a great kisser. Do you like me?" Jesse asked while crossing his fingers.  
  
"Um..Ok what are we going to do about it?" She asked ignoring Jessie's question. She didn't know the answer to it and she was scared to look inside herself and find it.  
  
"Nothing.... I know you love Dom so I have to get over you," He said walking back into the house.  
  
"Wait! Who said I didn't like you?" She said surprising herself.  
  
"What?" Jessie asked, his eyes widening.  
  
"Who said I didn't like you?" Letty asked, "I can be going out with someone and still like someone else,"  
  
"But don't you love Dom?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I did, I mean I do... There is just something about you that I can't turn off Jess,"  
  
"You have to go tell Dom,"  
  
"DOM WILL KILL YOU! And I don't even know if I like you enough to do that.."  
  
"Oh..."Jessie replied. He was so in barest he could have crawled under a rock and died.  
  
"Who the fuck am I kidding. Screw Dom! Jess I am braking up with Dom"  
  
"Um...but won't he still kill me when you start to go out with me?"  
  
"That's why I'm going to wait a while," Letty said smiling. Jessie was so cute sometimes.  
  
"Well that's a good idea but when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"In the morning,"  
  
"Hey Letty what are you doing out there?" Dom yelled from the window.  
  
"Nothing just walking with Jess," She yelled back.  
  
"Oh, ok. Come in here the party is almost over," Dom said.  
  
"Bye Jess," Letty said walking into the house.  
  
"Bye," Jesse said standing alone in the driveway.  
  
Morning: Dom's And Letty's Bed  
  
"Dom I have to tell you something," Letty said getting up.  
  
"What?" Dom asked getting up with her.  
  
"I am, I want to, no I don't, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore," Letty said.  
  
"WHAT! WHY!!???" Dom yelled.  
  
"I don't love you like that anymore,"  
  
"WHO!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who are you leaving me for? Is it Brain?"  
  
"It's no one! I just don't feel loved as much as I would like to be Dom,"  
  
"Fine! Get out then,"  
  
"Fine. I am going to sleep on the couch,"  
  
"Dom? Letty what was all the yelling about?" Mia asked opening the door a crack. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since I updated...I'm really slow when it comes to that stuff, lol I'm looking for a beta reading, if your interested please e-mail me or just say something in da review! Thanks a bunch, R&R!  
  
"Nothing Mia!" Dom yelled pushing Mia out of the way as he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Dom wait! What is this all about?" Mia asked grabbing at anything Dom was wearing so she could stop him and talk to him.  
  
Dom tried to hold back the tears while saying, "She broke up with me! She broke up with me Mia... my one true love,"  
  
"Dom it's ok... you'll find some else." Mia said, trying to comfort her brother. After a moment she asked, "Are you gonna let her stay?"  
  
"Ya Dom do I get to stay?" Letty asked walking up to where Dom and Mia were.  
  
"Letty you can stay. You were my friend before you were my girlfriend. I will always love you girl," Dom said walking into his room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Letty where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"I am gonna sleep on the couch. That's the best place for me," She said looked down shaking her head.  
  
"Letty, come on girl! You deserve better then that,"  
  
"Why? Look what I did to Dom...." Letty started to walk away when she stopped. She turned to Mia, looking unsure of herself, "Um Mia can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Ya, of course Letty,"  
  
"The reason I broke up with Dom is because I love someone else... at least I think I love someone else," Letty said laughing a bit.  
  
"Oh Letty... at least your following your heart. That's the most important thing. Wait, do you think Dom knows, I mean you know how he can get. I mean he has a good heart, he just can't control his anger sometimes." Mia said, whispering the last part, fearing the worst.  
  
"Dom doesn't know,"  
  
"I guess that's the best thing, if he did know, god only knows what he would do to him,"  
  
"I know that! That is why I didn't tell him. I guess I have to wait a while until I can go out with the guy I like so Dom doesn't do that!"  
  
"Good plan but who is it? Who do you like?" Mia asked, her "girly" instincts coming over her.  
  
"It's," Letty started to say.  
  
"Hey girls," Jesse said coming into the picture.  
  
"Hi Jesse," Letty coughing a bit.  
  
"Oh my god!!! It's him. You like him?!?! I can't believe it!! Letty is in love with Jesse. That is so cute!" Mia happily said.  
  
"What! How do you know? Um... I mean... what do you mean Mia? I don't like Letty and she doesn't like me," Jesse coughed, choking on air.  
  
"It's ok that she knows Jesse, she won't tell anyone," Letty said.  
  
"Ya, I won't tell anyone...not even if Dom asks me!" Mia said as she placed a hand over heart.  
  
"Oh... Ok then, Hey Letty did you tell Dom yet?"  
  
"Ya just now. Didn't you hear the noise?" Letty said laughing a bit, "He's really mad but I know he will get over it,"  
  
"Oh... so where is all your stuff?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Well it's back in the room,"  
  
"Letty!" Dom yelled.  
  
"What?" Letty asked not wanting to know what he was going to say.  
  
"Well Letty... I am really sorry... for yelling at you. I just didn't see it happening and I'm sure you know how much you mean to me. I've been thinking, if I can't have you as a lover I still want you as a friend. Friends?" Dom asked extending his hand towards Letty.  
  
Letty took his hands in hers and shook on it. "Sure... um can you help me get my stuff Dom?" Letty asked.  
  
"Ya sure but where am I gonna put it. I mean where are you going to sleep?"  
  
"She can sleep in my bedroom!" Jesse said...a little to quickly.  
  
"What?! Why would she? Does she like you or something?" Dom asked looking at the two, laughing nervously.  
  
"Dom I have to let you in on something," Mia said, "It's something that will make you really mad but has to said,"  
  
Letty looked like she might just kill herself right then and there. Jesse just stood there, his jaw hanging on the floor.  
  
"Dom, I know I shouldn't tell this but I have to. Jesse and Letty are... Letty and Jesse are... they're designing a new car for your birthday that is coming up and they want to be able to work on it more and being in the same room would make things a lot eaaier. Sorry to ruin the surprise!" Mai said looking over at Letty and Jesse who breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Is this true?" Dom asked eyeing Jesse.  
  
"Ya Dom but now that Mai has given away our secret it isn't much of a secret anymore, is it?" Jesse laughed trying to cover up his nervousness.  
  
"No it isn't. Well I guess you can sleep his room Letty if, it's alright with you," Dom said, staring to go through all of Letty's stuff and putting it near by box's.  
  
"Ya! It's cool with me. Well I guess I'm going to check out my new room!" Letty said walking over to Jesse's room.  
  
"Here it is, not much of a room is it?" Jesse laughed.  
  
"It's cool Jesse," Letty said. When she looked around she saw a plain room. All the walls were painted white, the floor had a grayish, crappy looking carpet and there was just one window across from her without any blinds or curtains. Scattered along the walls were posters and pictures of different looking cars. (A/N: of course!!!!!). He had a queen size bed and 3 computers pushed up against different walls. All in all, it was a room, not realty special, the best looking things in the whole room where the computers. It looked as if the computers were the only thing Jesse touched in the room, which didn't surprise Letty at all.  
  
"Damn, I'm hungry! Let's go get some breakfast Let,"  
  
"Ok Jess,"  
  
"So Mia, what are we having today?" Dom asked in the hall while he was moving Letty's stuff into her new room.  
  
"Oh we're having....um I don't know. Whatever you guys want I guess!" Mia laughed.  
  
"Can I just have some cereal Mia?" Letty asked.  
  
"Sure but you can do that yourself! Can't you?" Mai asked hoping the answer was a yes, it was one less thing to do.  
  
"Ya of course! I am not that brain dead!"  
  
"Good Letty because if you said no you would have been the laziest person ever!" Mai laughed sticking out her tongue.  
  
"Ya I think I'm gonna have soon cereal too Mai, less for you to do. I can get it myself, so don't worry about me!" Jesse said/  
  
"I don't really want anything, I think I am just going to go back to bed." Dom sighed already closing his bedroom door.  
  
"I think he's really pissed," Mia pointed out.  
  
"Da girl! Anyways where the hell is the cereal?" Letty asked opening up every cupboard she could see.  
  
"Um Letty," Jesse whispered.  
  
"We do have some, don't we?" Letty frantically said.  
  
"Letty!" Jesse shouted.  
  
"Oh sorry Jess, were you saying something?" Letty asked turning around to face him.  
  
"The cereal?" Jesse laughed handing Letty the cereal.  
  
"Oh, um ya. Thanks," Letty said shyly. She felt like an idiot...and a blonde.  
  
Dom had just won another race and everyone was heading back to Dom's house for a party. That's when it happened...  
  
"This is great!" Mia shouted over the music while dancing with Brian, "Don't ya think?"  
  
"Ya. Um Mia how much have you had to drink," Letty asked her flushed friend.  
  
"Oh only 3 or 5 beers, why?"  
  
"Oh no reason," Letty chuckled.  
  
"Hey Let, wanna go upstairs where we can be alone?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Oh sure," Letty replied after a couple seconds.  
  
"Come on!" Jesse said pulling Letty up the stairs.  
  
"So...what do you want to do now?" Letty asked when they got in his, well "their" room.  
  
"Kiss you, why do you think I wanted to be alone with you?" Jesse laughed.  
  
"I thought you wanted to play some games,"  
  
"Oh I do," Jesse said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Jesse we can't go that far so fast," Letty said looking down.  
  
Jesse took Letty's chin in hand and made her look into his eyes, "Letty, I'm fine with that. I just want to feel you beside me,"  
  
"Oh Jesse," Letty said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him with all her passion and confusion.  
  
They stayed like that for an hour or so, just kissing, hugging and telling each other everything on their minds.  
  
"Yo Letty, Jesse how is my car coming along?" Dom said laughing as he came in their room.  
  
"DOM!" Letty said stopping the kiss. She knew this was not going to be good. She knew someone was going to get hurt... namely Jesse.  
  
Dom looked at Letty and Jesse, even though Letty had tried to cover it up, he knew what they were doing. He was confused, hurt and most of all angry. 


End file.
